


Ethereally dangerous situation

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 30 days of OTP challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Ten Years Later, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: TYL!8018. PWP. That one time, Hibari gives into Yamamoto.Prompt is from the 27 Days of OTP challenge: #22 - Gazing into each other’s eyes.





	Ethereally dangerous situation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: KHR! doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Prompt is from the 27 Days of OTP challenge: #22 - Gazing into each other’s eyes. 
> 
> Also set in the same timeline of [A moment of clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190378).

Yamamoto’s eyes are twinkling, pupils blown wide in anticipation as they glaze over with want and lust. Yamamoto’s own filthy thoughts seep through the cracks of his swollen lips. _Go on, go on_ , he urges breathlessly between disgusting moans and gasps.

 

Hibari notices the eyelashes first. They are thick and unexpectedly long as they flutter and quiver with each erratic breath Yamamoto takes. Hibari had never stood still at the idea of studying someone else’s eyes before. Never bothered to look at all. Until now. Until he is pressed intimately close between Yamamoto’s legs.

 

It doesn’t take long before Yamamoto becomes flushed, the redness coloring his tanned cheeks, his large ears, his collarbone and broad chest at once. In contrast to Yamamoto’s blushing, Hibari looks relatively pale. Too pale, especially with the  moonlight filtering into their shared room through the open balcony door and window. _Ethereally dangerous_ , Yamamoto had said in a hushed awed voice. Which is probably why the window shades aren’t drawn. To watch Hibari’s body glow brilliantly while he thrusts into Yamamoto’s ass.   

 

Hibari’s hands spread Yamamoto’s thighs wide open, fingers splayed and nails digging into flesh trying to find purchase.

 

 _Finishing Yamamoto off would have been so much easier this way_. Hibari might have said it out loud, because Yamamoto is chuckling, his eyes fluttering with each thrust.

 

 _You always say the sweetest things_ , Yamamoto does something with hips, grinding upwards and Hibari’s breath catches between his rib and his throat.

 

Hibari won’t kill him. Kill Yamamoto, he means. Not right now. Not when Hibari’s chest feels too tight to contain his rapidly beating heart, his own pulse roaring loudly in his ears and his head is lightheaded. Not when Hibari’s cock is buried deep inside Yamamoto.

 

Heat pools in Hibari’s stomach like lava trickling down a volcano. It takes a moment or two, Hibari loses count, loses all rational thought as his eyes flicker and his sight whites out just. Hibari claims Yamamoto’s grinning mouth with his own and keens out a drawn out groan from behind his clenched jaw as he cums into Yamamoto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Will I ever work this idea out? Who knows. Just wanted to write pwp.
> 
> Happy holidays and happy new year!


End file.
